Illuminatus
__NOEDITSECTION__ Conspiracy buffs believe that secret societies have privately ruled the world for generations — societies like the Bavarian Power Brokerage, the Priory of Scion, even Cold War scientists working with unspeakable alien horrors. One theme is common to all these string-pullers: whoever they are, they exert control over world figures using knowledge no one should possess. The Illuminatus — literally “illuminated one” — has been initiated with this power. He moves invisibly through any organization he targets, destroying it slowly from within. Attributes: Wisdom is essential to the Illuminatus, granting him the patience and foresight to execute long-term plans. Charisma is also important, allowing him to exploit a wide range of personalities in his crafty infiltrations and underhanded dealings. Core Ability 'Perfect Cover' You never go anywhere without an ironclad cover identity. As a free action, you may spend and roll 1 action die, adding the result to the Power Rating of any 1 cover identity you possess (maximum Power Rating 10). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene. Class Abilities 'Plausible Deniability I' You excel at contingency planning, leaving a trail of red herrings and scapegoats. You gain 1 additional skill point per level, which must be spent to purchase ranks in the Bureaucracy skill. Further, at Level 1, the error range of each attempt to research you or your activities — including any Analysis, Investigation, or Knowledge check — increases by 2. 'Plausible Deniability II' At Level 5, the error range of each attempt to research you or your activities increases by 3. 'Plausible Deniability III' At Level 9, the error range of each attempt to research you or your activities increases by 4. 'Permanent Record' Everyone has secrets, and they’re all written down somewhere. You have an uncanny knack for finding them. At Level 2, each time one of your Advantages (see page 363) or other options decreases a cover identity’s Power Rating, that Power Rating decreases by an additional number equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum –1). At Level 7, whenever you request or otherwise gain a dossier, its Power Rating increases by +1 (see page 286). 'Usual Suspects I' At Level 3, whenever you use a cover identity, each of your teammates also gains a cover identity with a Power Rating 1 lower than yours. These cover identities must identity your teammates as relatives, employees, or colleagues of your cover identity, or otherwise link them directly to your cover identity. 'Usual Suspects II' At Level 7, each of your teammates benefits from the Flawless Identity feat with the cover identity provided by this ability. Any teammate who already possesses the Flawless Identity feat gains this persona in addition to his standard choices. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4 and 8, you gain 1 additional Covert or Tradecraft feat. 'Terminally Harmless' You’re sufficiently innocuous that all but the most hardened opponents dismiss you out of hand. At Level 4, before Initiative checks are made during each combat, you may make a Blend/Stealth check opposed by a Sense Motive (Wis) check made by each opponent. This Sense Motive check possesses the Vision tag. Each opponent who fails this check may not target you with any attack action for a number of rounds equal to your class level, or until you take any attack action, ready a weapon, or make an Intimidate skill check during the combat, whichever comes first. 'Circumstantial Evidence' You slither out of blame, so you can attempt progressively more audacious schemes. At Level 6, whenever you use a cover identity, you benefit from a legal immunity Resource pick with a Power Rating equal to that of your cover identity. 'Filed in Triplicate' At Level 8, each time you make a Bureaucracy check, you roll twice and keep the result you prefer. 'Shadow Cabinet' Your roots are sunk so deeply into your Faction that even your superiors can’t dislodge them. At Level 10, each exposure penalty you suffer decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Further, once per session, you may reduce 1 exposure penalty suffered by a teammate by 1 Reputation or $50,000 Net Worth (minimum penalty 1 Reputation or $50,000 Net Worth). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes